A Second Chance
by Sonny April
Summary: This is a collaboration between me and dragonserpent18. After Charlie and his family leave the factory forever in a raged fit, Wonka starts another golden ticket contest to find another heir. However, along with new faces, the golden tickets end up bringing back familiar faces to the factory as well. This takes place in the 2005 movie universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my and dragonserpent18's collaboration! To explain the cover image, my favorite character is Mike Teavee, and his is Violet Beauregarde, so to show that this is a collaboration between the two of us, we used a picture that had both of them together. Inspiration for the basic premise is credited to the story _Charlie's Chocolate Factory: The Second Generation_. This first chapter was written by me. Anyways, let's get to the story!

* * *

History has a strange habit of repeating itself. Except it's maybe a little different each time. One such example of this happened with the golden ticket contest held by Willy Wonka, the famous chocolatier. He sent out five golden tickets hidden in five of his Wonka Bars. Whoever found one of these tickets would be granted a tour of his chocolate factory. Four of the tickets were found by horrible brats – Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, and Mike Teavee. However, the last one was found by a good-natured boy named Charlie Bucket. On the tour, each of the brats were eliminated from the factory in bizarre ways until Charlie was the only one left. He was then made heir to the factory once Wonka had passed. However, thirty years later, things started to change. Or were they really just becoming the same?

Whichever the case may be, it all started on one particular day when Willy Wonka made his way to the Music Conservatory located in his factory to meet up with Charlie. He pushed open the big, round door to the room and entered. "Ah, Charlie! There you are! What are you doing here? I was looking all over for you."

Charlie's face looked a little paler than usual. "Well, I just came here to play the piano for a little bit, but I ended up discovering something I wish I hadn't."

Wonka's smile faded into a frown. "And what might that be?"

"I was looking through some sheet music, and I found these." Charlie held up four sheet music booklets. One was labeled "Augustus Gloop", another labeled "Violet Beauregarde", another labeled "Veruca Salt", and another labeled "Mike Teavee". "So the Oompa-Loompas _didn't_ actually improvise those songs. They were planned to be sung after all. That must also mean that the 'accidents' each kid endured were planned as well."

"Oh, well, Charlie, you see, me and the Oompa-Loompas loved those songs they improvised so much, we decided to transfer the songs to sheet music after the fact. That's all."

"But these are all dated before the tour ever happened. And all the dates correspond to when each of the golden ticket winners were interviewed after finding their tickets. And there wasn't a song written for me. That must mean that the contest was rigged for me to win from the beginning."

"Okay, you got me. But I originally was going to write a song for you, but when I saw how kind and compassionate you were in your interview, and I knew right then that I wanted you to be my heir and did everything in my power to make that happen."

"I still can't believe you'd do that. You willingly put the other kids' lives in danger just so you could ensure that I'd be your heir. I know I should be taking that as a compliment, but I'm not. It's manipulative and cruel. And to make things even worse, you covered this up. You lied to not only me, but my entire family, saying that they were just 'accidents'." Willy didn't say anything. He just stared blankly back at Charlie, jaw dropped. "Willy, I don't think I can stay here anymore and neither can my family."

"W-why not?" He asked.

"Because this lifestyle my family and I are living, it's all based on lies and manipulation."

"C-Charlie, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would make you feel this way."

"Then why did you hide it from me?"

"I-I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Willy. I really am. But I'm leaving along with my family."  
"Charlie, this is all so abrupt. You can't do this!"

"Why not? You lied to me about _this_ ; what else could you be lying about? Frankly, I don't want to live my life constantly trying to decide if my 'mentor' is lying to my face or not. Or if he's done even more horrible things in his past that he's hidden from me as well."

"I haven't Charlie. You know that!"

"Do I? Or are you lying to me now too?"

Wonka once again just stared blankly at Charlie as he walked out of the Music Conservatory furiously. "I can't believe it. I just lost my heir." He mumbled quietly to himself, realizing that he was now alone in the room. He might as well be alone for all eternity.

* * *

A/N: If any of you have been reading "Where All the Bad Nuts Go" by **mattTheWriter072** , you'll notice that the Music Conservatory scene is inspired by the scene that takes place in that room in his story. Thanks to **mattTheWriter072** for giving me a good idea for how Charlie would discover how everything was planned!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was also written by me.

* * *

"I just can't believe it. He's gone. His whole family just up and went. What am I supposed to do now? I don't have an heir! What am I gonna do once I pass? Who will run the factory? Who will take care of you guys?" Willy was sitting on a couch in his Therapy Hall, telling all of his internal conflicts to his personal Oompa-Loompa psychiatrist. "I mean, Charlie was perfect! No one could ever replace him. How could I ever find a kid even remotely as qualified as Charlie? Well, I guess the same way I found Charlie which was—" Willy gasped in realization and rose from the couch. "That's just it! I'll hold _another_ golden ticket contest! I'm bound to find another kid like Charlie that way! Wow, sometimes I just can't _believe_ how good you are!" he said to the psychiatrist Oompa-Loompa, who then started nodding slowly in agreement.

Immediately that night, Willy forged five new, shiny golden tickets by pounding molten gold into thin sheets with his iron hammer against his iron anvil and imprinting jet-black letters on them that read "GOLDEN TICKET". He set them free into the wrappings of five Wonka Bars and watched them move along the conveyor belt to be packaged and sent to anywhere in the world. "Let's just hope it works out better the second time around," he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Response Time: To **purplepancakes54** , Thank you for taking interest in the concept. As for the Oompa-Loompas, I always got the impression that Wonka taught them English after they moved into the factory, but nevertheless, it's not that hard to imagine that the songs weren't improvised. To **mattTheWriter072** , of course I was ;) I put a little note in the first chapter to tell people just that. And you'll find one of the new ticket winners in this very chapter. To **Lord Candycane** , well, I'm glad you thought it was clever. You'll find out in this chapter if Wonka will improve on his mistakes or not. And you'll also find out how the previous golden ticket finders will figure into this. To **CottenCandyCarousel** , I'm glad you've been enjoying the story thus far. And if you want to read more from me and dragonserpent18, we both have other stories you can read. I know, shameless plug. Anyways, this chapter was brought to you by dragonserpent18. Enjoy!

* * *

Wonka tried his hardest to contain his own excitement. The world had just found out that he had put out another set of golden tickets. Somehow, they still didn't realize that he was looking for an heir. Poor saps. Three days went by and there was no one lucky to find a ticket. But that didn't mean Wonka was disappointed. His wait would be rewarded when he waited one more day. He finally heard of the first finder. However, when he found out the first finder was from Germany, he became unusually curious. He decided to find out if his lucky winner was as good as Charlie.

Wonka was watching the news, hoping there was someone from Germany who wasn't like Augustus Gloop. I'd be careful what you wish for. It is usually because coincidences don't tend to happen this easily. When the ticket winner was revealed, Willy Wonka's jaw unhinged like a snake. He saw that the interview was being held at the Gloop Butchery, now owned by Augustus Gloop! "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Wonka shouted in surprise. "How did this happen a second time?"

An Oompa-Loompa looked up and said, "Maybe it was a coincidence?"

Wonka glared at the Oompa-Loompa and then looked back at the television. The winner was not Augustus, but his daughter, Claudia Gloop. She had blazing red hair, a pale-complexion, and was extraordinarily skinny.

Claudia began to talk in a very haughty manner, "I only found zhe ticket because my daddy vanted me to do so. I can't stand food. I don't have zhe slightest clue as to vhy he even bozhers vizh it. He just told me to get him a candy bar on my vay back from school every day. Of course, as luck vould have it, ve found zhe golden ticket zhat I didn't really desire, but he's been to zhat blasted factory, and he actually vants to go back. Zhis is vhat I get for helping acquire his fix."

"His fix?" A female reporter asked.

Claudia took one look at the woman and sneered. The reporter was a little bigger than Claudia was, but that didn't stop the insult from coming. "Ja, he's cut down since being a kid, but he gets a fix of vone candy bar a day. You vould know about zhat, ozhervise you'd have a body like me."

Wonka shouted, "The nerve of that brat! No way would she ever be near the greatness of Charlie! I have to do something about this!"

He ran off to the Music Conservatory, where he began composing. Let me tell you, Wonka really knows how to work music (How do you think Charlie knows how to play?). According to what he knows, his mother was a skilled musician before she died. He definitely inherited her exquisite skill. It took a matter of minutes, but he finished a song nonetheless. An Oompa-Loompa took one look at the song sheet, and when he saw the title, he gave a look that said, "Really?"

Wonka said, "Before you say anything, I wouldn't have done this if the person wasn't absolutely detestable. I can't stand the thought that she'll be the heir."

The Oompa-Loompa asked, "What are you going to do about someone discovering it? Not only that, but they're going to figure out you've set traps for them again."

Wonka smiled and said, "I'm not going to make it that easy again. I'm going to burn these song sheets later. I'm sure you guys can improvise a dance to go with it. If you think I'm not going to be more convincing and subtle this time, think again. As an added measure, I'll let them stay on the tour, but let them know they've been eliminated, so they stay, but they'll feel bad."

The Oompa-Loompa said, "I think it would work better if you let fate decide this. But maybe having the traps be not as bad as they were, so fixing them would be no problem. That way they'll stay on and feel bad about themselves for ruining their own chances at winning. With this method, these children may just learn their lesson. How are you going to deal with the Claudia girl?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Wonka said as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Response Time: To **mattTheWriter072** , thank you, and you shall simply have to wait and see. To **Linkwonka88** , yeah, I'd say that's a pretty apt way of describing this story. And I'm a dude, by the way. This chapter was written by me, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

After two days of no ticket, another one was suddenly discovered. This time in England. When Wonka heard that, he became very nervous thinking that Veruca's child could have possibly found the second golden ticket. "Alright, the Gloop kid was a big enough coincidence. There's like a one in a million chance that the kid of _another_ original golden ticket finder found _another_ golden ticket. There's a lot of people in England, right?"

Wonka tuned into the news to find out more details about this second golden ticket finder. The interview was being held in a fancy, expansive mansion. "Well, the Salts can't be the only rich people in England," Wonka mumbled to himself as he continued watching.

"Here he is, the second golden ticket finder, ten-year-old Maximillian Rose!" the reporter said.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Wonka cried. "He's not a Salt!"

Holding the golden ticket proudly was a young boy who had neatly-combed brown hair, had brown eyes, and wore a periwinkle robe. "Max, how did you find your golden ticket?" the reporter asked.

"Well, I didn't do anything. My mummy did all the work for me," the boy said.

"Then let's go talk to your mummy!" The camera panned to the left to reveal a woman with curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes sitting in a velvet chair. She was wearing a white dress and was smoking a cigarette in a cigarette holder. "Here she is, Max's mum and the owner of the Rose Perfume Company, Veruca Rose!"

"N-no, it can't be! It's gotta be another Veruca!" Wonka cried despairingly.

"How many other Verucas have you heard of?" an Oompa-Loompa beside him asked. Wonka just groaned in response.

"Hello, yes, this is Veruca Rose, formerly Veruca Salt. Once I married my lovely husband, Robert Rose, I decided I would change my father's business that I inherited from selling nuts to selling perfume. Goes a lot better with my last name, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, it does. So how did you find your son's ticket?" the reporter asked.

"Well, my darling, little angel told me, 'Please mummy, I _must_ have a golden ticket! Just like you did!' Of course I understood how he felt since I felt the same way when I was around his age, so I made it my mission! I bought hundreds of thousands of Wonka Bars and started tearing off all the wrappers myself, looking for that ticket. Every day that went by that I didn't find the ticket, he would yell more and more, 'Mummy, you're not looking fast enough! You'll never find it at this rate! How come I never get what I want?' I felt so sorry for him that I ended up not going to sleep until I found that ticket. I stayed up forty-eight hours without sleep, but I finally found it!"

"And what did you think when she finally found it for you, Max?" the reporter asked.

"By the time she already found it, I didn't really want it anymore. But I suppose I'll still go anyways since I already have the ticket."

That comment made Wonka's blood boil. "What a horrible brat! He's even worse than his mother was! I can't believe I'm going to have to host him as my guest, let alone have him be a contender for the position as my heir! No, I won't let that happen."

Wonka dashed to his Music Conservatory to once again write a song for the horrible brat that had just won a golden ticket.

"Please, I don't want this to be a repeat of last time," an Oompa-Loompa in the room said.

"I know, I don't either, but I can't possibly let a child like _that_ run my factory; it'll be horrible!"

"Just _please_ don't make a habit out of this," the Oompa-Loompa responded.

"I'll do what I have to do," Wonka said under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Response Time: To **Linkwonka88** , well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? To **mattTheWriter072** , I know, it's hard to imagine such a child could exist, but just you wait; more brats are to come. This chapter was written by dragonserpent18. Enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed by, and Wonka was more anxious than ever. "How is this going to work out? I don't understand how this keeps happening! I just hope things don't happen like this a third time!"

"I'm sure things will work out much better this time around," an Oompa-Loompa said. The Oompa-Loompa put his hand on Wonka's shoulder to cheer him up.

"Maybe you're right," Wonka hoped. "Perhaps, there is a chance it won't happen again. Maybe a 99.9% chance it won't happen again." Unfortunately, Wonka failed to learn from the two basic elements in the class of Statistics. First, most statistics are nonsense. Secondly, even if there is 99.9% of success, the 0.1% chance of failure can still happen. After all, even though lightning striking you is a slim chance, people still get struck by it. It's sad, but true. Wonka didn't know it yet, but he was about to get struck big time. Not with lightning, mind you.

The next day, the third ticket was found in America. Wonka said to himself, "This might work! After all, what are the chances it's going to happen again?"

An Oompa-Loompa looked at him and snidely said, "Don't press your luck."

The news anchor came up and said, "This just in. The third ticket was found indeed. Right here in America. To be specific, it was found in the city of New York City, New York."

Wonka gloated, "Ha! The third ticket winner lived in Atlanta, Georgia! How about them apples?"

The Oompa-Loompas simultaneously said, "She could have moved, you know." Wonka glared and continued to watch.

The news anchor continued, "We are now live in New York, where we approach the Mattingly residence. The lucky winner of ticket number three is Rouge Mattingly, daughter of Violet Mattingly."

When Wonka heard the name Violet, he became worried, "Well it's not like that's Miss Beauregarde." When the door opened, a slender, blond woman welcomed everyone in. She seemed very nice and talkative, yet somewhat intimidating. Wonka became worried, "You don't think she changed back to her old self again, do you?"

An Oompa-Loompa answered, "If I recall, the twenty Oompa-Loompas who tried the gum changed back over time."

Wonka replied, "Still, I don't think that's the same girl."

However, the anchor announced, "Not only that, but here's the kicker: the mother of the lucky winner was a golden ticket winner herself, formerly known as Violet Beauregarde, now the wife of the famous record producer, Tim Mattingly!"

Wonka stood up, held up his arms and said, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The Oompa-Loompas simultaneously shushed Wonka and continued watching. Violet came in front of the cameras to say, "While it's true that I did win the ticket, I must bring the attention to my lovely daughter. Rouge, please tell everyone how much of a hard worker you are." Rouge came into the camera, wearing the same outfit as her mother. She was a girl of athletic build, had blonde hair, but was rather short. She looked exactly like Violet in her younger days.

Rouge replied, "Well, when I found out that my mother was a winner, I decided to become one myself! I knew I had to prove my worth by finding a golden ticket on my own effort like she did. So, I searched endlessly, even moving around other cities in New York. I then learned of a new shipment coming in my hometown, so I came right back. As luck would have it, I finally found the ticket I was looking for. Now I can be a winner just like my mom. So everyone else can see how hard I work to be a champion! I'm very… hold on a second." She looked for a trash can, and when she spotted one, she tilted her head back, arched forward and spit right into the trash can.

"Did I also mention that my daughter is the world record holder for spitting distance? She spat a whopping one hundred feet!"

Wonka immediately became frustrated and ran to the Music Conservatory to write another song. An Oompa-Loompa said to him, "You can't be serious. She didn't seem that bad."

Wonka turned around and replied, "I didn't think that her mother was that bad, either. But then I heard that ear-grating sound she made while chewing gum. Now we have a girl that spits in the most obnoxious manner! Next thing you know, she'll have an attitude issue, too!"

"She didn't seem that way to me," the Oompa-Loompa disagreed. "Also, I thought you weren't going to make a habit of this."

"I'm not!" Wonka angrily replied. "I'm writing this one just in case she screws up like Miss Beauregarde did!"

"I'm telling you to not worry about this," the Oompa-Loompa responded.

"Don't worry about me or them. Everything will be fine. But if the next ticket winner has any relation to Mike Teavee, I'm going to bust!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Response Time: To **mattTheWriter072** , yes really. It _is_ worse. You'll just have to wait and see how Rouge will (mis)behave in the factory. To **Linkwonka88** , I'm glad you thought it was funny? Anyways, this chapter was written by me, and I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and happy 11th anniversary, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"!

* * *

The next day, the next golden ticket was found. This one was also found in America. Willy turned on his TV to the news channel. "The penultimate golden ticket was found right here in Denver, Colorado! And here is the lucky finder, Jake Teavee, son of original golden ticket winner Mike Teavee!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wonka screamed at the top of his lungs. About fifty Oompa-Loompas came rushing into the room immediately.

"What's wrong? What happened?" they all asked.

"Mike Teavee's son won the next golden ticket."

"Are you that surprised at this point?" one Oompa-Loompa asked.

"Well, I guess not."

"And he might not be that bad. You never know. Come on, let's find out." They all continued watching the news report.

Jake looked a lot like his dad did when he was younger, but had a bigger build than he did. He was wearing a football uniform and was holding a football helmet in his right arm.

"So what do you like to do, Jake?" one reporter asked.

"I love sports. Sports are my life. My life's purpose is to play sports and win hard!" he said in a most serious tone.

"What kind of sports?"

"Football."

"Well, football is his favorite," his dad said. "But he also plays basketball, soccer, and baseball. We don't let him watch TV, or play video games, or go on the Internet, so he's pretty much outside all the time. He only comes inside to eat and sleep."

"Shut up, Dad! This is my interview!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Son."

The reporter continued, "And how did you find your ticket, Jake? Did you eat a lot of candy bars?"

Jake scoffed. "No. Are you kidding me? Candy bars? The only kind of bars I eat are protein bars. My dad just used his computer geek science to find the ticket for me."

Mike leaned over to his son and whispered, "You weren't supposed to mention that!"

"So Mister Mike Cheater-Pants once again cracked the system to get a golden ticket!" Wonka said angrily.

"And what do you think of the other golden ticket winners?" the reporter asked.

"They're pathetic! I'll easily pound each and every one of them into the ground!" He then grabbed a nearby pillow and ripped it in half while screaming as loud as he could. "I'm _pumped_ to win this stupid factory competition!" he said with a bright, red face and bulging veins on his neck.

"I can't believe this. All four of the past golden ticket winners are coming back with their little brats who are worse than even _they_ were," Wonka said as he stormed his way to the Music Conservatory to, you guessed it, write another song for the recently revealed golden ticket winner.

"You _are_ just repeating your past mistakes! This is how you lost Charlie!" one Oompa-Loompa beside him said.

"No, I'm not. Well, yes, I _am_ , but it's not guaranteed that I'll get them _all_ into accidents. Only if I feel like they're getting too troublesome. And, like I said, no one will ever know that I planned it this time. Oh, and to make you feel better, I _promise_ not to make a song or plan an endgame for the next golden ticket winner that is revealed."

"Okay. But what if he's the worst brat of them all?" the Oompa-Loompa asked.

"No, he won't be. If this pattern is to follow, we should be getting a kind-hearted, sweet, little boy as the fifth golden ticket winner, just like Charlie."

"Whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Response Time: To **mattTheWriter072** , Mike doesn't let his son use technology because he didn't want him to have the same problem he did when he was a kid. However, as you can see, the opposite extreme isn't any better and perhaps even worse. You'll see who the final ticket winner is in this chapter. This chapter was written by dragonserpent18. Enjoy!

* * *

"This may have been a complete mess," Wonka said, "but I have confidence that this will go according to plan. After all, the last one must end up being the same way as Charlie. Or even better, he may be related to Charlie!"

An Oompa-Loompa whispered to another, "I think he's become delusional. As in he's reached 'an Oompa-Loompa with three cocoa beans or more' level of delusional. Either that, or he's just drunk."

"Drunk? What do you mean by drunk?"

"Haven't you heard? He once said that candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker. That kind of passed over my head when I first heard that."

Wonka turned around to say, "Shh! The final ticket just got found!" He ran to the television in a very giddy manner.

The Oompa-Loompa muttered, "That was way too convenient."

The welcoming news anchor said, "Yes, everyone! The final ticket has indeed been found in America once again! The lucky winner hails from the city of Salem, Massachusetts. The boy's name is Damon Woods. We're going live to the home of the lucky winner."

The camera focused on a garage in a suburban area. Damon and his father were working on something interesting.

"Hello, everyone," Damon shyly said. He looked like your average boy except that he had an unusual eye color—yellow. "If you would like to know a little bit about me, here's everything you need to know: my father works as an audio engineer. He helps out the military a lot with his stuff. In his spare time, he's an inventor. We often work together on his projects. That's what we're doing right now, as a matter of fact."

"Can you tell us what you're attempting to work on?" a reporter asked while attempting to peek at the secret invention.

"No!" shouted Damon. "I apologize, but it's very dangerous. Only we should be the ones that can touch it. I'm sorry, but it can wreck a lot of property if it's messed with. It's very unfinished, and it could take months to complete; however, I will give you an exclusive look when it is complete."

"Very well, I understand your point," the reporter replied. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I apologize, as well," Damon said while bowing his head. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm a very sheltered person. I usually get bullied a lot just because of my intelligence. It feels like a curse, but I wouldn't trade it away. After all, I can help my dad be happy, and I can take part in helping out others. A lot of good comes from helping others out."

Wonka looked at the Oompa-Loompas and smiled. He jumped into the air, dancing around and shouting, "Yippee!" The Oompa-Loompas looked at him in a confused manner as he pranced around like he was Charlie Brown getting invited to a Halloween party. "He's perfect!" shouted Mr. Wonka. "He's intelligent, resourceful, kind-hearted, well-mannered, helpful, and a hard worker. He's a perfect heir! Just as great as Charlie was!"

An Oompa-Loompa said, "He would be a good addition to the factory. He could make even your craziest ideas become real. He also seems like a good kid. I think he'll fit in well with the factory." Wonka was walking out of the room when the Oompa-Loompas asked, "Where are you going? You better not be heading to the Music Conservatory again."

Wonka answered, "Why would I do that? I mean, I _am_ going to the Music Conservatory, but I think I'll write a song for him when he wins. You know, like a song of victory, while the others have a song of mockery. It'll help throw the suspicions off."

"Have it your way," the Oompa-Loompa said while laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, guys, here's another chapter for you! This one is going to be a lot longer, so I hope you all enjoy. Well, there were no reviews for last chapter, so I guess no response time, but feel free to review, as reviews are certainly encouraged and enjoyed. Anyways, I wrote this chapter, and let us begin!

* * *

October 1st, the day Wonka scheduled the second factory tour to be held on, had finally arrived. The five new ticket winners waited in front of the gates with their parents beside them—four of which were original golden ticket winners.

Claudia Gloop wore her bright, red hair freely down to her shoulders and wore a yellow shirt, a red skirt, yellow socks, and black Mary Janes. Her plump father, Augustus Gloop, wore a gray suit, a white shirt, and a blue necktie. He was snacking on a Wonka Bar as he waited for the gates to open. "Ugh," Claudia groaned, "do you really _have_ to be eating now? It's _so_ embarrassing! You could go monzhs vizhout eating and you _still_ vouldn't starve!" Her father guiltily put the chocolate bar back in his pocket.

Max Rose had his brown hair combed in a neat fashion and wore a lavender suit with a yellow ascot tie. His mother, Veruca Rose, wore a white dress; a huge, fluffy mink coat; a white, feathery boa; and white high heels. "Mummy," Max complained, "my feet hurt from all this standing about. When are we going inside?"

"It's 9:59, darling, and he said he'd open the gates at 10:00. It shouldn't be too long."

"Well, it _feels_ too long!" he huffed.

Rouge Mattingly wore her blond hair in a ponytail, just like her mother, Violet Mattingly, and wore a bright, red tracksuit, also just like her mother. "Eyes on the prize, Rouge. Eyes on the prize," Violet told her daughter. "Those were wise words my mother used to tell me when I was your age." Rouge determinedly nodded in response.

Jake Teavee wore his brown hair in a messy manner as usual for him, wore a football jersey, and was holding a basketball in his right arm. His father, Mike Teavee, who retained his normal body shape since the first tour, wore glasses, a red windbreaker, and blue jeans. "Son, please try to be on your best behavior today," he said.

"Whatever," his son mumbled.

Damon Woods had spiky blue hair, wore a white t-shirt with a picture of an atom on it, and wore black jeans. His father, Harry Woods, wore a fashionable black suit with a black necktie. Damon overheard some of the other kids talking about him.

"Who's that weird kid over there?" Jake Teavee asked.

"I don't know. I guess he's the fifth golden ticket winner," Rouge Mattingly said. "But I wouldn't go anywhere near him; he looks a little crazy."

"I wonder whatever happened to Charlie Bucket," Mike Teavee said.

"I heard he left Vonka because he got mad at zhe man," Augustus Gloop answered.

"Well, then, he certainly must not be happy that Wonka's holding another tour," Veruca Rose said.

"Think he'll do anything to stop it?" Violet Mattingly asked.

"Doubt it," Mike said. "If he really wanted to stop it, he would've done it by now."

Suddenly, the iron gates of the factory started to slowly open, and a voice was heard coming from the speakers. "Please enter." The ten guests walked through the gates and into the courtyard. "Come forward." The group started to walk further into the courtyard. "Close the gates." The gates closed. "Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well…" The wall of three doors split in half and slid open to reveal bright, red curtains, which raised to reveal…

" _Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

 _The amazing chocolatier._

 _Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

 _Everybody give a cheer._ "

It was the same animatronic puppet show that played on the day of the first tour thirty years ago.

"You've got to be kidding me," Violet groaned.

"He's doing this same shtick again, isn't he?" Mike said.

" _He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it._

 _With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it,_

 _To contain it,_

 _To contain, to contain, to contain!_

 _Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

 _He's the one that you're about to meet._

 _Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

 _He's the genius who just can't be beat._

 _The magician and the chocolate whiz,_

 _The best darn guy who ever lived,_

 _Willy Wonka here he is!_ "

A golden throne cushioned with red velvet rose up to the stage; however, Willy Wonka was actually sitting in it this time around. He wore a black top hat; a magenta-colored, velvet frock coat; purple latex gloves; and purple-rimmed, dark-tinted goggles. He held in his hand a black-and-white-striped cane.

As soon as the song ended, the entire stage blew up in a magnificent explosion, launching Wonka and several of the puppets into the air. One flaming puppet crashed right in front of the Mattinglys, which caused them both to scream in shock. Wonka landed against the hard concrete and lied there for a few seconds.

"Is he dead?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm not dead!" Wonka huffed as he picked up his hat and cane and got up from the ground. He straightened his dark brown bob cut, which was now half-composed of gray hairs, and placed his top hat back on his head. He looked toward the flaming stage, which was completely in shambles. "Did you like my show? It was even more dazzling this time around."

Wonka stepped up onto the stage and looked down at his guests. "Well, well, it looks like we have a lot of familiar faces coming back to the factory! Four, in fact. As the song goes, it's a small world after all! Heh, heh! Well, I guess we shouldn't waste any time. Let's get a move on!"

The tour group walked up on the stage, and each of the ticket winners introduced themselves one at a time. Rouge was the first one to introduce herself. She did so by hugging Willy and saying, "Mr. Wonka, I'm Rouge Mattingly!"

Wonka pried her off of him. "I know, and I don't care."

"Well, you should care because—"

"You're the girl who's going to win the special prize at the end. I know."

"I'm Maximillian Rose. Pleased to meet you, sir." Max did a little bow as he greeted Mr. Wonka.

"Oh, how nice to meet you, Max! And how lovely you smell!"

"It's my mother's brand of cologne. It's called 'Rose Water Honeydew'."

"Well, how fancy! And beautiful Mrs. Rose. You smell wonderful too!"

"Mmm, thank you," Veruca said as she awkwardly smiled.

"I'm Claudia Gloop. My fazher is a huge fan of your candy." Augustus sheepishly waved.

"I know. I've met him before."

"I personally can't stand it, zhough. It's absolutely revolting how some people can just endlessly guzzle down zhat terrible stuff," Claudia said.

"Oh, what a charming daughter you have on your hands," Willy said to Augustus. "And you must be Jake Teavee!" The boy only scowled back at him. Willy noticed the basketball he was holding in his hands. "Hey, I thought football was your favorite sport."

"It is," he simply replied.

"Then why did you bring a basketball?"

"Because basketballs always bounce back whenever I throw them. Like this." He threw the basketball at Wonka's face and it bounced back into his hands.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Son, why did you do that?" Mike asked.

"Because it's funny."

"No, it's not," his dad said.

"Just shut up, Dad."

"And you must be Damon Woods," Wonka said. "Pleased to have you as my guest. And Mr. Woods, how delightful to have you here as well! Now, let's get a move on, shall we?" Wonka entered the factory, and everybody followed.

The group entered the Entrance Hall—a drab hallway with only the bright, red carpet running down the length of it acting as a source of color. Willy took off his goggles and threw them on the ground. He turned around to look at the tour group and said, "Well, I _was_ going to say 'Just drop your coats anywhere', but I see none of you are wearing coats! Except for darling Veruca, but I'm sure you'd like to keep yours, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, thank you," she responded.

"It _is_ a rather warm October morning, isn't it? Anyways, let's press on!"

As everyone walked down the corridor, people were engaging in little mini conversations with each other. Claudia walked up to Damon and asked him, "So, Damon, zhat _is_ your name, correct?"

"Yes," he said.

"Do _you_ like sveets?" she asked.

"Oh, of course!" Damon answered.

"Ick. Vhy does everyvone here like zhem? Vell, somevon who likes sveets is no friend of mine," she said as she walked back towards her father.

"So, what sports do you like?" Jake asked Max.

"Oh, I hate sports," Max responded. "I don't like any of them. I can't be bothered with getting all dirty and engaging in such competitive brutality."

"What? How can someone hate sports? You're crazy."

" _I'm_ the crazy one? At least I don't get all worked up about some stupid ball." Jake rolled his eyes.

The corridor, everyone started to notice (or remember for some), was getting smaller and smaller as they went along. Wonka stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of a door that was about an inch tall. "Behind this door is the heart of the entire factory—the room I treasure most of all—the Chocolate Room." Willy took out a ring of keys and opened the tiny door with one of them. Then, he pushed the door, but the entire wall opened up. "Through here, please." He said as he crouched through the still small entry way.

The Chocolate Room had the appearance of an expansive meadow laid with bright, green candy grass. There were candy plants scattered around all throughout the room, and then, of course, there was the centerpiece—the chocolate waterfall and chocolate river. "The waterfall is most important," Willy lectured. "Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank."

"Yes, we know," Veruca said. "You said the same exact thing the last time we were here."

"Well, there are some guests who weren't here last time. Ever thought of that, Missy?" Wonka responded. "Now, go enjoy! Go on, scooch!"

Damon went over to a marshmallow mushroom and started picking off bits of it and plopping them into his mouth. He turned around and was startled to see Rouge standing right in front of him. "Do you think you have any chance of winning?" Rouge said to him.

Damon gulped down the marshmallow piece that was in his mouth and responded, "W-well, I don't really know. Only time will tell, I guess."

"'Only time will tell, I guess,'" Rouge mocked him. "Listen, you don't have a chance, because I have this competition in the bag. If I were you, I wouldn't even try at this point; Wonka will never pick a loser who just fiddles with dumb machinery all day as his heir." With that, she spit on his shoe and walked away.

Meanwhile, Max was being fed cotton candy from a cotton candy plant by his mother. "Is it any good, darling?" Veruca asked.

"Yes, it's delicious, Mummy!"

Right next to him, Jake was kicking candy pumpkins open and stomping on their gooey insides. "Son, please don't do that!" Mike told his son.

"But Dad, you said you did the same thing when you came here as a kid."

"Yeah, I know, but I was just being stupid. Now, stop it, please!"

"Um, no." Jake jumped on the pile of mush, causing some of the candy goo to land on Max's slacks.

Max gasped in horror. "Mummy! My slacks! They're ruined! And it's all your fault!" He pointed at Jake.

"Oh, boo-hoo! Mummy, Mummy, help me! Well, guess what? Your 'mummy' can't help you with everything. Like this!" He picked up some of the goo and smeared it all over Max's suit.

"How dare you!" Max picked up some of the goo himself and threw it directly at Jake's face.

Jake snarled and growled as he wiped off the goo from his face. "Alright, that's it!" Jake tackled Max to the ground and started beating him up.

"Ow, Mummy, help me, please!"

"Get away from my son, you horrible beast!" Veruca yelled as she started kicking Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing?!" Mike said as he pulled his son away from Max. "What are you, crazy?"

Max was huddled up on the ground, crying. "Mummy, he beat me up! I didn't even do anything!"

"Oh, I know you didn't, my sweet, little angel," Veruca said as she helped up her son.

Wonka ran over immediately. "What's going on here? What's all the commotion?"

"That horrible child beat up my precious, little son!" Veruca yelled.

"Who are you to call my child 'horrible'?" Mike yelled back.

"Everyone, stop!" Wonka yelled. "Do not worry; I was prepared for a situation such as this." He pulled out some note cards from his pocket and started reading off from them, "I see these two children came to a disagreement. That's okay. We all get into disagreements every once in a while. For now, I want everyone to apologize and give each other some space." Wonka put the cards back into his pocket and walked away to see what the other children were up to.

There was one child in particular that stood out like a sore thumb to Willy, and that was Claudia Gloop. Unlike the other children, she didn't seem to be gorging herself in any candy at all. She simply stood there quietly, hands behind her back. "What's wrong?" Willy asked her. "Aren't you going to try any candy?"

"Ew, are you serious? I can't believe you vould even zhink of me to be vone of zhose fools who dares to put zhose sugary toxins into my body. Candy and sveets are possibly zhe vorst zhings zhat have ever been deemed 'edible' by mankind. I mean, zhey taste disgustingly sveet, zhey rot your teezh, zhey give you diabetes, and vorst of all, zhey turn you fat! Take my pazhetic fazher for example. All he vants to do is stuff sveets into his mouzh. Now look at him. Veighs almost vone hundred forty kilos, he does. I zhink you've made a sad living making zhese horrendous zhings."

Wonka stood silently for a few seconds. Then he called out, "Alright, everyone, let's all gather 'round; we're moving on." Once the rest of the kids and parents made their way back to where Willy and Claudia were standing, Willy started walking towards a doorway at the far end of the Chocolate Room.

Jake started throwing his basketball at candy cane and lollipop trees, breaking their branches off. "Jake, _please_ don't do that!" Wonka cried out. "You're ruining my beautiful candy trees."

"Where are we going next, Mr. Wonka?" Damon asked.

"Transportation has been arranged for us; we're going on a little ride." Through the doorway was a train station, and at the station was a full-sized steam engine with a passenger car attached at the back. "I love trains. That's why I've built my own railroad in my factory. Now, all aboard the Wonka Express, ha ha!"

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Mike mumbled to Violet as they boarded the passenger car.

Once everyone was aboard, the train started chugging out of the station and into a tunnel. "Where is this train taking us?" Violet asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!"

"Mummy, I don't want to go in that tunnel!" Max said as he buried his head in his mother's shoulder.

"Well, you don't have a choice, do you, little Maxy?" Wonka said as the train entered the tunnel. "See? Nothing to be worried about."

No one could see a thing, as it was pitch black inside the tunnel, but they soon felt an immediate drop as if they were on a rollercoaster! Everyone screamed as loudly as they could. They thought the train perhaps flew off a cliff. "Oh, except that slight dip. Sorry, that slipped my mind, ha ha!" Wonka said.

Luckily, the train exited the dark tunnel and entered a brightly lit room. "Oh, I see we're now passing through the ground level Oompa-Loompa Village Complex!" There were little, yellow, fiberglass domes scattered all around the room, which acted as the Oompa-Loompas' huts. Oompa-Loompas could be seen walking around the area from hut to hut, mingling with one another. "Oh, hi, Dave!" Wonka said as he waved to an Oompa-Loompa. "Hey, Carl, how've you been? Nancy! Looking beautiful as always!"

"I wonder how he can tell the men apart from the women," Mike whispered to Augustus.

"I vonder how he can tell _any_ of zhem apart," he replied.

The train moved out of the Oompa-Loompa Village Complex and entered another room, which happened to be another train station. The train slowed to a halt as steam expelled from its brakes, and it finished with a loud whistle. "Well, here we are!" Wonka joyously said as he hopped off the passenger car. The tour group soon followed.

"Vhere are ve?" Augustus asked.

"Follow me, please!" Wonka said, walking over to a large, round door labelled "INVENTION CORRIDOR". He pushed open the large door and led everyone inside.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Response Time: To **mattTheWriter072** , thank you! Yes, it was my intention to make Jake basically the opposite of his father. I'm glad you liked the train ride, and you will find out what lies in the Invention Corridor. And yes, you'll be happy to know that original candies will be included in this story. To **Linkwonka88** , yeah, a train ride through the factory does seem like something Wonka would have, and I think it would've been cool to see it in one of the versions. Oh, well, that's what fanfiction is for. Thank you by the way. To **XXCandyLoverXX** , thank you! I will consider using those rooms in the future, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. They would be interesting rooms to visit, though. Credit for writing this chapter goes to dragonserpent18. Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the INVENTION CORRIDOR!" Wonka said with a booming voice.

"Why are you talking into a bullhorn?" Mike asked.

"Forget that, where did he get it? That outfit doesn't have big enough pockets," Rouge said.

All Jake could say was, "I need one of those." He took it from Wonka and yelled "Attica!" into the bullhorn. The sound was so ear-splitting everyone began to become angry.

"Make it stop! My ears are bleeding!" Violet shouted.

Wonka took it away from him and yelled into his ear using the bullhorn, "Don't do that again!"

They walked into the Invention Corridor with their ears still ringing. Wonka explained to them as he opened one of the doors, "As much as I would love to bring everyone to the Inventing Room, I can't. Charlie Bucket, the one who worked here, was remodeling that room; however, he left the factory on short notice, so it's not finished."

Violet mumbled, "I can't believe that kid beat me, and then just walked away from the prize."

Wonka heard her and said, "Well, sorry to lower your ego, but he left due to…creative differences. Either way, I was sad to lose him, but things are different now. I'm sure he's very happy. But I digress, for I am to explain this corridor. Basically, if the Inventing Room gets too crowded, inventions will be moved here. As you can see, there are many doors, but both sides are each one room."

The group looked into the door that was open. The entire room was connected. It was like looking at a high school cafeteria. They moved to the other side, and the other side of the corridor was the same way. Twenty doors, but two rooms altogether.

"Now, we will enter into this room I have opened, and then you may look around. We will be heading into the other one after." Wonka led them inside to see the gigantic room. He then told everyone to run around and have a look. No touching was the only rule. Everyone scattered around the room, except for Violet.

"Wonka, I just have to ask," she said, "what happened to your Magic Chewing Gum?"

Wonka paused for a second, and then replied, "I scrapped the idea. After what it did to you, I was horrified with the results. I began to question why I even made it, so I had Charlie destroy the machine. He then used the parts to make something entirely different. In fact, that machine is over there." He pointed to a machine that looked similar to the Great Gum Machine. It was dispensing some kind of unusual-looking candy. He smiled, and Violet smiled back before leaving to find her daughter.

Damon was observing the machines and enjoying the scents they gave off. Suddenly, Jake walked up behind him and hit him on the head with his basketball. "You know," Jake said, "You're the type of kid I'd be forcing to do my homework."

Damon replied, "Just leave me be. You're the type of guy that gets arrested while still in high school. At least, that's what I think about when I see a bully. Bullies like you make me sick and disgusted."

Jake pushed Damon hard into a machine and tried to punch him. However, Damon grabbed Jake's arm and began to crush it with his grip. He quickly let go and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I swear I didn't want to hurt you!"

Jake pushed him away and said, "Get away, you freak!" Damon walked away and went back to enjoying the scents.

Max and Veruca were observing the inventions, when one accidentally spilled a little hot chocolate on Max's suit. "Mummy! I have something nasty on my suit!" Veruca shushed him and cleaned it up. She gave him a kiss and a pat on the head. They continued around.

Rouge had been following Max, mostly due to the fact that Violet used to be rivals with Veruca. She decided to look at the machine they were just observing, when suddenly the chocolate inside began to bubble and boil. Several of the valves and pipes burst open, causing hot chocolate to spew out, but just before it could land on Rouge, Damon grabbed her and pulled her out of the way to safety. Wonka ran over to the site and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Rouge looked up and said, "I'm okay. That chocolate almost scalded me."

Damon stood over her and helped her up. He then frowned and said, "Not bad for a loser, huh?"

Violet saw this and dragged her daughter behind an invention and asked her, "Did you call that kid a loser?" Rouge nodded while spitting into a nearby trash can, prompting Violet to hit Rouge on the back of the head. "What is the matter with you? I thought I told you not to underestimate your opponents. I underestimated Charlie Bucket, and he beat me because of it. I learned from that, and I will not let you screw up. He could beat you. He reminds me way too much of Charlie. So, don't do it again."

Rouge began to feel bad, so she walked up to Damon, who was looking at the circuit box with his father and Wonka. "It looks like the temperature controls were busted. My dad fixed it, but the controls were damaged heavily, and that's what caused the chocolate to boil over."

When Damon finished looking at it, Rouge then tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Damon, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for being rude?"

Damon turned away and used the same mocking tone she used on him, "Only time will tell." Rouge grimaced at him as she walked back to her mother.

Other than the typical feuds, it had seemed that everyone was enjoying the sights. At least, everyone except Claudia. She was leaning against a wall, looking indifferent.

Wonka walked over to her and said, "You know, you are a very depressing person."

Claudia sneered, "And you're surprisingly fit for a man who turns people into my dad."

"You know, that isn't entirely the case. Take a look over here." He pointed her to a machine that was dispensing these sticks into a bin. "They're called Anti-Calorie Sticks. They help you lose weight like crazy." Claudia immediately lit up and charged towards it. She began to feast on them while Wonka warned, "But I wouldn't eat them in excess if I were you! It has a really bad outcome!"

Everyone started to walk over to see her eat them. She compulsively ate the Anti-Calorie Sticks so quickly, Augustus was jealous.

"I didn't think she could actually eat," Jake teased.

"She's going crazy. It's like watching me chew gum when I was a kid," Violet said.

Claudia was at the brink of irony. She couldn't stop eating them. The Anti-Calorie Sticks were so good, they were addictive. Finally, Wonka moved her away from the bin. Claudia suddenly felt extremely nauseous. She began to walk around in a dizzy manner. She then began to become thin at an alarming rate. She started to panic, but it was no use. She didn't stop thinning until she was as thin as a wire. Augustus then shouted, "Oh, meine Tochter! Are you okay?! Vhat are ve going to do about zhis?!"

"Look at me! I'm hideous!" Claudia yelled.

"I thought you liked being skinny," Rouge said.

"Not _zhis_ skinny!"

There was silence, but then, Oompa-Loompas came in and began playing on steel drums and using maracas. "Oh, no, here we go again," Veruca said. Mr. Wonka started dancing enthusiastically to the catchy beat. A musical number that was in a calypso style began to be sung,

 _"_ _Now, listen to this tune_

 _And in very soon,_

 _You will learn a truth._

 _It seems that a sweet tooth_

 _Had soon begun to droop_

 _Onto poor Claudia Gloop._

 _Poor Claudia Gloop._

 _Now, she's sadly duped_

 _Unless, to her, we bring_

 _A special kind of thing._

 _It seems appropriate_

 _That she's over it_

 _But she knows it's not true._

 _She's stuck to it like glue_

 _And her father too_

 _Now, she's someone new._

 _Poor Claudia Gloop._

 _Now, she's sadly duped_

 _Unless, to her, we bring_

 _A special kind of thing._

 _So gather 'round, you kids,_

 _To see just what she did;_

 _Now, she's thin as wire._

 _Her situation's dire,_

 _And she will require_

 _Help that we'll provide_ _until we tire_.

 _Poor Claudia Gloop._

 _Now, she's sadly duped_

 _Unless, to her, we bring_

 _A special kind of thing."_

Once the song ended, Wonka went to an Oompa-Loompa and said, "Now, I need you to bring the Super-Calorie Sticks. We need to bring her back to her original girth." He turned to Augustus and Claudia and said, "You two will remain here until she's fixed, and then you will be rejoining the group. But sadly, even though you are returning to the tour, your chances of winning the special prize are gone. At least we'll see you in a little while." The group then moved to the room across the hall.

"Were you being serious when you said they were coming back?" Violet asked Wonka.

"Of course! Unlike last time, everyone will be staying on this tour to get full enjoyment of the factory! Now, on we go!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Response Time: To **Linkwonka88** , thank you so much! To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter so much. You'll find out what's inside the other room in this chapter (which was written by me). Enjoy!

* * *

Once inside the other room in the Invention Corridor, everyone went on their separate ways to explore once again.

Max went up to a machine that looked like a soft serve ice cream machine. He grabbed one of the waffle cones from the side of the machine, held it underneath the dispenser, and pulled the lever over it, causing chocolate ice cream to slowly swirl onto the cone until he pushed the lever back up again. He started licking the ice cream as Wonka began to explain his invention, "That's Never Melting Ice Cream. It'll never melt, no matter how long you leave it out in the hot sun! Ha ha! Isn't that neat?"

Max gasped in delight. "Mummy! Mummy! I _have_ to have one of these machines at home! Get me one now!"

Veruca looked towards Willy. "Wonka, how much for this ice cream machine?"

"It's not for sale, Mrs. Rose," Wonka responded. "And I don't care how much money you offer me."

"Mummy, please!" Max started to cry.

"Wonka, please!" Veruca said.

"No. Your son can cry all he wants, but he's not getting that machine. He can have as much as he wants while he's here, though."

"You hear that, darling?" Veruca said, trying to placate her son.

"Yes, but I still want this machine!" Max pouted.

"Well, once I start selling this ice cream on the shelves, you can buy as much of it as your 'mummy' can afford! Which is a lot."

"Yes, but I _still_ want this machine!" Max sure was persistent, that's for sure.

"Just give it up already," Damon calmly suggested.

"Give it up? Give it up?! You don't understand how hard I have it! I once asked my mummy to get me thirty peacocks, and she only got me twenty-five! Can you believe that?"

"I said I was sorry, darling," Veruca said.

"But I'm sure you don't understand where I'm coming from, because all _you_ care about is silly machinery."

"It's not silly; it's my life's passion," Damon said.

"Well, then, that explains why you're so pathetic," Max said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Damon asked angrily.

"Nothing."

Damon's eyes narrowed as he started to wander elsewhere around the room.

Rouge walked over to another machine in a corner of the room and pressed a red button that was labeled, "PRESS ME". The machine activated, causing little whirlidads and doohickeys to start spinning and whirring. A little square of fudge plopped out of a pipe and onto a plate in front of Rouge. A little sign that came out of the machine and pointed towards the piece of fudge was labeled, "TOUCH ME". Rouge picked up the piece of fudge, and before she could even place a tiny piece on her tongue, she already started to taste the fudge. "Oh, my goodness!" she said. "This is amazing!"

"I see you've found my Magic Hand Fudge!" Wonka said as he made his way towards the girl. "Cool stuff, isn't it? The best part about it is that you'll never run out of fudge so long as you keep touching it and never take a bite out of it."

"Hey, Wonka, what's this?" Jake asked from across the room.

"Oh," Wonka slightly smiled. "Let me show ya!"

Once Willy and the rest of the group made it to the machine Jake was standing next to, he picked up a small, blue pill from the conveyor belt on the machine and explained what it was, "These are Free-Z Pills. They…Jake, _please_ stop throwing your basketball at things! Especially this machine! It's delicate! Anyway, they basically cool down your body to soothe your muscles, like after a long day of playing sports."

"Cool," Jake said as he threw his basketball at the machine again. "Now, _that's_ a candy I could use."

"Jake, _stop it_!" Wonka raised his voice. "I'm not joking. You're going to break the machine if you keep hitting it with your stupid ball. Now, you must be exhausted. Wouldn't you like to try a Free-Z Pill?" Wonka offered him the pill.

"Uh, how 'bout no?" Jake threw his basketball at the machine a third time, this time causing one of the machine's major pipes to break open, expelling extremely cold fog all over Jake.

"Oh, dear," Wonka panicked. "Quick, someone fix that pipe!" Immediately, several Oompa-Loompas came to weld the pipe back together again.

"What happened to my son?!" Mike said in distress.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Wonka replied as he waved the fog away to reveal Jake completely frozen stiff and encapsulated in ice. "Oh, dear. Yep. This isn't good at all." Wonka looked at one of the nearby Oompa-Loompas and shrugged. "Just roll with it," he whispered to him.

A hip hop beat started up, and Oompa-Loompas all around the room started to assemble. Willy Wonka was once again bobbing to the beat. "Oh, no. Does this mean my son's eliminated?" Mike asked, but he didn't get an answer. Instead, he got a song,

" _Everybody knows that sports_

 _Are good for people of all sorts,_

 _But what happens if you make_

 _One huge, gigantic, big mistake_

 _And take it to the far extreme?_

 _It's just not good, then, as it seems._

 _Jake Teavee's a lousy boy._

 _He gets enraged about his toys._

 _His soccer and his basketball,_

 _They'll only cause him just to fall_

 _Into a hole of arrogance_

 _And make his mind all small and dense._

 _Now, we ask you to please follow:_

 _Brutality and arrogance is a hard pill to swallow._

 _He wants to be a sporting star._

 _Do you know what those requirements are?_

 _Well, one we know, for fact, is this:_

 _A trophy made in honor's bliss._

 _A great, big effigy made in his image_

 _For all the hardship and the scrimmage._

 _So, that is why we made a statue_

 _Out of Jake Teavee. Adieu!"_

As the hip hop beat started to fade away, four Oompa-Loompas picked up the frozen Jake Teavee and carried him away.

"Where are they taking him?" Mike asked, panicking.

"Well, they're going to defrost him, of course. What else would they be doing with him? I suggest you join them. Hopefully, his nervous system will still be intact," Wonka replied.

"What? What do you mean?"

"So long, Mr. Teavee. We will see you again in a little while," Wonka said as he led Mike towards the Oompa-Loompas and his son.

"Mr. Wonka," Damon asked, "why did the Oompa-Loompas mention swallowing a pill in the song, even though Jake never took the pill?"

"Uh, haven't you ever heard of an idiom? That's all that was," Wonka explained. "The Oompa-Loompas sure are masters of improvisation."

Immediately after, an Oompa-Loompa entered the room, guiding back the Gloops to the rest of the group. Strangely enough, though, Claudia seemed to be in perfect condition. "Oh, Claudia! Augustus! How nice it is to have you back so quickly! I'm glad everything is back in perfect order."

"Yep," the Oompa-Loompa responded while looking through some papers on a clipboard. "It does seem like everything is back the way they were. Oh wait, there is one thing—Claudia did gain one extra pound in the process, but I'd say that's still a success."

"Vhat?!" Claudia screamed. "One pound?! I gained one pound?!" She suddenly fainted and fell on the ground.

"Oh, dear," Wonka said. "Well, just carry her around, I guess; we've got no time to lose." Willy led everyone back out the room to continue the tour.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Response Time: To **Linkwonka88** , well, I'm glad we made you feel that way about Claudia, because that was our full intention. To **XXCandyLoverXX** , that's a great idea, but sadly, I won't be including that in this story. However, all I'm going to say is stay tuned for my next story after this one if you want your wish semi-fulfilled. To **mattTheWriter072** , yeah, I wish Magic Hand Fudge was real as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Let's not waste any more time, though. This chapter was brought to you by dragonserpent18, and now, enjoy!

* * *

Leaving the Invention Corridor, the group was moved to a new area labeled the "Testing Labs". Wonka escorted them inside and led them to a specific machine.

"Before I give you permission to move around," Wonka said, "I want to show you something special." He flipped a switch, and the machines started moving around. Gears were turning, springs were tightening, and ball bearings were doing whatever it is they do. Within a matter of time, a red candy came out of one side, and a bottle came out of the other. Wonka picked up the candy and asked, "Now, who would like to try it?"

Max jumped up and down saying, "I want to try it! I want to try it!"

Wonka handed it to him while he grabbed the bottle. He then asked, "Who would like to have a drink?"

Violet held up her hand and said, "I sure am thirsty. May I have a sip?"

He handed it to her and asked them both to start trying it. He held up a clipboard and was ready to take notes. Max and Violet both tried their respective items out.

A few seconds after swallowing the candy, there was an explosion in Max's mouth. He was suddenly pushed back by the force and was knocked onto the floor. Violet immediately began to become worried, as she had just finished the bottle.

Mr. Wonka helped up Max as he said, "That's Exploding Candy for your enemies. It's a great idea, huh?"

Max said, "That was fun! Mummy, let me do it again!"

Wonka ignored him as he walked to Violet. She asked him, "Mr. Wonka, what is in this? My tongue is starting to feel fizzy." He didn't get a chance to answer, because she suddenly jolted with electricity. She began to feel the shock a second time. She felt it a third time before it finally stopped.

Wonka took a few notes on his clipboard before saying, "That is Shock Soda, which is also for your enemies. I always thought they go better hand-in-hand. Say you give your enemy Exploding Candy, and you help them cool off by giving them the Shock Soda. It's a two-in-one prank for the punks who have it coming."

Violet weakly replied, "Well, can't help but feel that I should've seen that coming."

Claudia got up and asked, "Vhat's going on? Vas I asleep?"

Mr. Wonka smiled, "I see you have awakened! Welcome back to the world of the living, Miss Gloop!"

Claudia panicked, "I vas dead?"

"Of course not! Now, this Testing Lab is the step after the Invention Corridor. Inventions have to be approved in order to move on to here. If there are less than 2 defects in a product, they are approved so they can be put under heavy testing. Now that it's been explained, I will let you move around freely for the time being! Now scooch!"

Max looked at a specific machine that said, "Flavor Powder." He pushed a button and the machine went to work. A bunch of powder poured into a cup. Max looked inside, grabbed a handful, and put it in his mouth. He immediately tasted a great sweetness to it. Max asked, "Mr. Wonka, what is this fantastic stuff?"

Wonka told him, "It's Flavor Powder. The powder is all the same, but the flavor that you taste is dependent on your taste buds. You may taste it one way, but if someone else takes the same powder, they'll get something different. You are highly likely to get a taste that you like, so a lot of people will have a candy they universally like! Isn't that neat?"

Damon tried it as he said, "It certainly is! I taste sour apple, which is my favorite!"

Claudia was leaning against the machinery, watching everyone else have fun. Augustus walked over to her and said, "Darling, please, try somezhing! You may like it!"

Instead of getting mad, like usual, she smiled and said, "No zhanks, Vater. I'd razher watch everyvone else have fun. I'm fine vhere I am. Maybe I'll try somezhing later." As her father left, she was about to get up, but the machine's wall broke open, and she fell into it.

Mr. Wonka walked over and asked, "Are you okay, Miss Gloop?"

Claudia got up and looked at herself. She spotted grease on her outfit, which she rubbed off. She had scrapes on her legs and a metal shard in her arm. Damon came over and attempted to remove the shard without making her bleed. It took him a while, but he finally got it out. "Zhank you, Damon," she said.

Damon was surprised, but he said to her, "Certainly. You know, you seem different now." He walked away as he spotted Rouge sneaking something.

"What are you doing?" he asked Rouge.

She scowled and said, "None of your business." She spat, and it went down a drain.

"Then, I don't have a choice," Damon said. "Mr. Wonka!" he called out.

Rouge put her hand over Damon's mouth as she said, "Will you be quiet? You're going to get us in trouble! Look, I'll give you some if you just go away—"

"What are you two doing?" Wonka said to them.

Rouge took her hand off and said, "Nothing. We're getting along just fine."

Damon calmly said, "She has something behind her back."

"You ratted me out, you little—"

"Stop it! Now, Rouge, what do you have?" Mr. Wonka asked.

She held out a packet that contained these white-colored drops. Wonka said, "Oh, those are just the Rainbow Drops. This gives me the opportunity to show them off." He gathered everyone over and took the bag before continuing. "These are Rainbow Drops. You take one, you can suck on it, and then, you can spit in six different colors. Normally I don't condone the habit, but it works wonders with nausea, seasickness, headaches, and stomach pains."

Rouge took the bag back and said, "Now, _this_ is something I can use." She opened it up and took a look at them.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea. There is one defect with them," Wonka warned.

"I'm certain I can handle it. What could it possibly do to me?" Rogue asked.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" he mumbled.

"He's right," Damon said. "I'm not sure about this."

Rouge turned angrily at Damon. "Why do _you_ care? You've humiliated me once, and I'm not letting you do it again. In fact, maybe I'll take these just to spite you _and_ Wonka. What do you think of that, Machine Man?"

Damon shouted, "Rouge, don't! It's not worth it!"

It was too late. Rouge had already put one in her mouth. She began sucking on it. "Wow! It has a great grape flavor!" She spat out in a purple color at a trash can. She then continued sucking it. "Now, it tastes even better! It's blueberry!" Her mother cringed a little at the mention of blueberry. Rouge spat again; this time it was blue.

"Okay, you've tried some! Now, please, stop!" Wonka warned.

Rouge ignored him and went to the next flavor. "It now tastes like watermelon." She spat, and the spit was green. She continued to suck. "I knew it was going to be lemon next! It's my second favorite fruit!" After spitting yellow, she then moved on. "As expected, it's now orange-flavored. It's surprisingly juicy and tangy!"

She spat orange as Wonka warned, "Please, Rouge! The next flavor is the one you shouldn't try. It's cherry, but it isn't ready! Just quit while you're ahead!"

Rouge said, "But cherry is my favorite. I can't quit now. It's not like I'll explode!"

Wonka shouted, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of!"

Rouge continued to suck the drop, "Wow! The cherry is so flavorful! So enjoyable! And definitely the best flavor. Now, for the grand finale…" She spat for the final time, and her spit was a red color.

Violet walked over to her and said, "I knew you could do it. You are hardcore!" She noticed Rouge's cheeks were red, so she said, "Rouge, there's no need to be embarrassed!"

"What do you mean?" Rouge replied. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Wait, that isn't…oh, no." The sudden realization hit Violet.

Veruca put a hand on Violet's shoulder and said, "It's happening again, isn't it? I'm so sorry, Violet."

Rouge became nervous. "What's going on?" she asked. Her whole face was turning red, and even her eyes had turned a crimson shade.

Violet looked at her and said, "Your whole face is turning red! Rouge, you're turning rouge!"

Rouge started to panic. Even her hair was becoming red. "Mr. Wonka, please, help me! I'll do anything!"

Mr. Wonka said, "I'm sorry. It's out of my hands now."

Rouge looked at her hands, which were turning deep red as well. She looked at her mother and said, "I'm sorry, Mother."

Rouge then began to swell up. Her clothes had turned even more red than they already were, and she continued to swell into a ball shape. She tried to move, but she became immobile. It didn't take long before she looked just like a cherry. A _ten-foot-tall_ cherry.

Suddenly, Mike and Jake arrived. Jake was pale as a ghost and was shivering. "H-h-h-ey, e-e-e-v-v-v-erybody. W-w-hat d-d-id I m-m-m-iss…O-o-oh, m-m-m-my g-g-gosh!" He had just noticed Rogue in her current state.

Violet said, "What do we do now?" She was answered by a sudden guitar riff. Oompa-Loompas with guitars began shredding their instruments as they began a haunting thrash metal song. Wonka took his hat off and was headbanging to the music.

" _Rouge is in a turmoil._

 _Her plot, it just did foil._

 _She's always turned her destiny_

 _Into an eternity._

 _Her doom was very swift, indeed,_

 _And now, she's quickly in our need._

 _Why did she just have to spit?_

 _It seems like, now, she's just unfit._

 _Poor, little Rouge, it just seems that she fell_

 _Into her own, little spell_

 _Now, she's immobile, she's stuck to her fate—_

 _A personification of hate._

 _So, her condition, she will desperately hide._

 _A victim of her own self-pride._

 _It seems as if, to her own self, she lied…_

 _Now, we must chide._

 _It's only through us she finds peace!_

 _Otherwise, she will still increase._

 _Her size continues to expand._

 _She still just hangs on by a strand._

 _We will work quickly so she may_

 _Go back to a decent day._

 _We will work to erase her fate._

 _We hope that it's just not too late._ _"_

They continued to shred on their guitars before finally finishing. Wonka said to an Oompa-Loompa, "Please roll her down the hallway to the Juicing Room at once. And don't worry, Violet, the equipment has been improved. She'll look exactly as she did when she got here, and her skin and hair will be completely clear of redness. We'll be seeing you again when you're done, but Rouge has lost her chance of winning." When they left, he said, "Now, let's move on."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who has been patient with this story. I'm sorry it took so long and that the chapter I'm coming back with isn't all that long. Anyways, to **Linkwonka88** , well, I guess Violet wanted to give her daughter a fancy name. And I think Zelda's a pretty cool name. Is that why you have "Link" in your username? To **CottenCandyCarousel** , yep, I had to keep the Beauregarde tradition of turning into a giant piece of fruit. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm sure it was as traumatic for Violet to watch as it was to happen to Rouge. You'll find out in this chapter if the Juicing Machine has truly been improved or not. I'm glad you liked the genre chosen for Rouge's song as well. As for Veruca's son, you'll just have to wait and see. To **Tessa** , I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story thus far, and now your wait is finally over. To **Guest #1** , yes. Yes it is. To **Guest #2** , I'm so happy to hear that. To **MrWonkyWonka** , don't worry; your update is finally here. To **Guest #3** , never fear, your thirst for more of this story will finally be quenched. At least temporarily. Anyways, without further delay, here is the next chapter (which was written by me).

* * *

"Vhere to now, Herr Vonka?" Augustus asked.

"Just through this door. I've arranged some more transportation for us," Willy said as he opened a round door and led the tour group in.

The room they entered had a huge lake filled with purple liquid. At the end of a dock was a long, yellow submarine. Willy opened up a hatch on top. "All aboard, everyone!"

"That's not water," Veruca pointed out.

"Of course, not," Wonka said. "Have _you_ ever seen purple water that fizzes?"

"No. But what is it, then?"

"Grape soda. What else would it be?"

"Silly me. I don't know how I ever could have thought otherwise."

Everybody climbed down into the submarine and sat in seats. There were portholes on both sides of the submarine for them to look through. Willy closed the hatch and sat down with the rest as the submarine left the dock and slowly made its way underwater. "Keep an eye out for any underwater creatures," Wonka said enticingly.

Suddenly, out of the deep purple emerged several red, gummy fish swimming in a school. "Swedish Fish!" Jake called out.

"Don't be silly!" Wonka responded. "Those aren't Swedish Fish!"

"What are they, then?"

"They're Norwegian Fish. The difference is quite obvious."

The submarine passed by some more creatures, including gummy sharks, gummy octopi, and even gummy eels. "Why are all the sea creatures down here gummy?" Claudia asked.

"Because gummy candies are the only type of candy that can endure the acidity of the grape soda," Wonka answered. "Ah, I see we're ascending to the surface now!"

The submarine surfaced and stopped at a dock on the other side of the lake. Wonka lifted up the hatch and led everyone back out of the submarine. "Come this way!" Wonka said, walking through another round doorway.

The tour group was met with another corridor. "This is where all my fully completed and tested inventions go," Wonka said. "Let's take a look at some of them, shall we?"

The first door in the corridor that the group walked through was labeled "TASTY TOOTHPASTE". The room was a squeaky-clean white and had rows and rows of enormous toothpaste tubes along one of the walls. "This is Tasty Toothpaste. You see, the biggest problem with brushing your teeth seems to be that the flavors are all boring. They're all some variant of mint. Well, I invented Tasty Toothpaste to obliterate that problem. No more are you stuck with boring mint flavors; now, you can brush your teeth in almost any flavor you like! There's strawberry, mango, pineapple, cherry, lemon, snozzberry—"

"Snozzberry?" Jake interrupted. "There's no such thing as a snozzberry."

"You've got a real attitude problem, Teavee; you're a mumbler. You remind me of your father when he came here; he was a mumbler too," Wonka responded.

"Very funny, Mr. Strickland," Mike said.

"Anyways, would anyone like to try some?" Wonka asked.

"Wait!" Damon cried. "I lost one of my contact lenses! Quick, help me find it! But, whatever you do, don't step on it!" Soon enough, the entire tour group was down on all fours looking for Damon's contact lens. After about five minutes, though, Damon said, "Wait, never mind, I found it!"

"Well, I'm glad that's all sorted out," Wonka said. "Now, as I was saying, who wants to try some Tasty Toothpaste?"

"I do, I do!" Max said.

"Which flavor would you like to try?" Wonka asked as he handed Max a toothbrush.

"Hmm, chocolate!" Max said, reaching for the chocolate toothpaste tube. He placed the brush underneath the tube and pulled down the lever above it to dispense some of the paste; however, when he did so, it caused the entire rack of tubes on the wall to collapse and trap Max underneath.

"My poor baby!" Veruca cried out, digging her son out from the fallen tubes. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Mummy," he said, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, thank heavens!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Rose. I don't know what happened," Wonka said. "I guess the Oompa-Loompas didn't screw the rack properly to the wall. I'll have to discuss this with them later. Well, anyways, we shouldn't waste much more time in here. Let's get a move on."

"But I didn't even get to try the toothpaste," Max said.

"There's no time for that. Come on, now."

As they entered back into the hallway, some Oompa-Loompas were seen walking towards the group with the Mattinglys in tow. Luckily, as Wonka promised, there was no hint of red left on Rouge's skin, hair, or eyes. "Thank you so much for restoring my beautiful girl to exactly how she was before," Violet said to one of the Oompa-Loompas.

"You're welcome, and we hope you've learned a valuable lesson," he said as he walked off.

"Yes, we have. Thank you," Rouge said.

"Well, now that everything is back in order, let's move on, shall we?" Wonka said as he continued down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Response Time: To **CottenCandyCarousel** , I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and your hope has been fulfilled. To **Linkwonka88** , that's interesting to know where the 88 comes from in your name. Yes, that was a reference to _Back to the Future_. To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm glad you liked the submarine ride. And to answer everyone's question as to if the toothpaste incident was Max's trap, no, it is not. He has still not been eliminated. To **Guest #1** , it's great to know you enjoyed the ideas expressed in last chapter. As for the gummy snakes, that's an interesting idea. It's kind of a twist on gummy worms. It probably won't make it into the story, but thanks anyways. To **Turrislucidus** , I'm glad you enjoyed the Swedish/Norwegian joke as well as the submarine. It was a lot of fun to write. And Mr. Wonka calling Veruca "Mrs. Salt" was honestly just a typo, but I fixed it. To **Guest #2** , Damon losing his contacts was just supposed to be a little gag, but I don't really know how well that came through. To **Tessa** , I love that you loved the Norwegian Fish joke. I already answered your question, and it's good to know that you're enjoying the story. Now, onto the next chapter, written by dragonserpent18.

* * *

Mr. Wonka led them to a bus, where he said, "All aboard, everyone! Another mode of transportation has been arranged."

Once everyone was seated, the bus started moving, and Claudia asked, "Vhy do you have so many rides inside zhe factory?"

Mr. Wonka answered, "My dear child, this is a large factory. This place requires multiple ways to get around. Of course, it is mostly for the convenience of the Oompa-Loompas. Charlie and his father built most of the transportation lines. His grandfather is the one who planned them out. He did know this factory well."

"Sounds like Charlie put a huge amount of work into this factory," Mike replied.

"Yes, he did. He was the finest gentleman anyone could ever know. I can't say I'm not at fault, and that I'm sad he's gone." The bus halted at a bus station. "Oh, we've already made it to our destination."

As everyone was getting off the bus, Rouge fell down the steps near the exit. Damon picked her up, but she became angry, "Wow, first you humiliate me, and then you trip me?"

Damon looked and said, "I did _not_ trip you! You're just clumsy!"

"What did you say? You know, you are a total jerk!"

Damon finally lost it, " _I'm_ the jerk? First, you mock me and spit on my shoes, all while calling me a loser. Then, you give me a fake apology after I saved you. I tried to be nice to you, and you treat me like dirt! Somehow, after all this, _I'm_ the jerk? You've got some nerve, you brat!"

Rouge started to fight Damon, but Jake held her while Claudia held Damon. Claudia said to him, "Don't worry about it, Damon. She isn't worth it."

Damon's father told him, "It's okay. Just let it go, son." His father looked at Violet and said, "I am terribly sorry that our kids aren't getting along."

Violet replied, "It's perfectly fine. Besides, I think my daughter could learn a thing or two from your son. But we should solve this issue."

Harry replied, "I agree. Son, please try to find it in your heart to talk to her."

Damon nodded and Claudia let him go. "Listen, Rouge, for what it's worth, I should've accepted your apology in the first place. It's my fault you did what you did."

Rouge sighed and said, "I shouldn't have been so rude to you from the start. I should be the one apologizing. I really am sorry. Friends?"

Rouge held out her hand to Damon. He shook it and said, "Friends."

Mr. Wonka looked at them and said, "I think we all learned an important lesson here. That was a very admirable thing you two did. Damon, you have a very noble heart. And Rouge, you are surprisingly humble when it comes down to it. Now, we are going to see a new room. Damon and Max, you two are the only ones that are still eligible for the prize, so let's proceed."

They walked into a room labeled "SOUR DRAGONS". Inside, there were large gummy dragons with sour powder on them. They were in multiple colors, ranging from red to purple. "In this room, these candies are another set of sentient candies. These sour dragons are pets that can be eaten. They regenerate when they are bitten into, and they can last forever. They also don't need to eat, and they also can't feel being eaten. Let's be honest, who has wanted a dragon as a pet? I know I did at one point."

All of the kids looked at the dragons, while Damon was biting into the yellow dragon. The dragon began to lie down and Damon climbed on its back. The dragon started to fly around the room as Wonka said, "I almost forgot to mention they can fly. Those wings are legitimate."

Wonka spotted Jake about to hop on one. "Jake, is it just me, or you about to have fun?"

Jake got wide-eyed and said, "Well…I…maybe…so what?" This prompted everyone to laugh.

Willy then said, "Damon, when you can, land the dragon. I want to show you guys something."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to complete. I was intending to finish this story by the end of summer, and it's already fall, so that's obviously not going to happen, but, hey, better late than never, right? Anyways, to **Linkwonka88** , I didn't know you've played Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door! I love that game. Honestly, that scene in the game probably subconsciously inspired my scene with Damon. As for Pete's Dragon, I haven't seen either version, so I couldn't tell you which one I prefer. And as for Wonka getting Charlie back, well, you'll simply have to wait and see. To **XXCandyLoverXX** , how long will Damon and Rouge's friendship last? You'll find out soon enough. To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm glad you enjoyed the Gummy Dragon concept. I thought it was pretty interesting as well. To **Random Guy** , Peppermint Crocodiles is an interesting idea, however, I'm not sure that it will make it into the story. Thanks for the suggestion, though! To **MrWonkyWonka** , well, here's your coveted update. I'm glad you've been loving the story thus far. I'd also like to thank **Tessa** for reviewing  The Everlasting Gobstopper. I really appreciate your kind words, and I'd love to hear you review every chapter whenever you read through it again! This chapter was written by myself, and now, I all invite you to enjoy!

* * *

The tour group was walking down the long corridor of doors when, suddenly, Mr. Wonka stopped in front of one of the doors. "Right through here, please," he said as he pushed open the door and walked through. Everyone else followed.

What they saw when they entered was a little ledge with a handrail around it with stairs leading down to a lower level, much like the Nut Sorting Room seen on the first tour; however, what was on the lower level this time were skunks perched on little stools. The skunks were spraying little, round candies as they drifted past them on a conveyor belt.

"In this room," Mr. Wonka explained, "we are making Stink Bomb Candies…for your enemies of course. The candies are passed through several rooms, each one giving them a different terrible smell, then they are given a concealing coat, which covers up the smell until activated."

Max looked down at the skunks down below, then back up at his mother. "Mummy, get me one of those skunks. I want one."

"Heh heh, you're kidding, right?" Veruca said.

"No, I'm not. I want a skunk. Get me a skunk."

"No, certainly not! Besides, you already have enough animals at home."

"I _only_ have ten rabbits, nine chipmunks, two hedgehogs, one porcupine, eight deer, nine moose, three tortoises, five ferrets, three canaries, six parrots, eleven swans, twenty-five peacocks, seventeen salamanders, fourteen frogs, a boa constrictor, twenty-nine tropical fish, seven donkeys, and eight horses. Is one skunk too much to ask for?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. I don't want our house to be smelling of skunk for months on end," Veruca responded sternly.

"I zhink zhis is zhe first time she's ever refused to get him somezhing," Claudia whispered to Jake.

"You _never_ get me anything I want!" Max pouted.

"Oh, I know, angel. I'm so sorry. I'll get you anything else you want, just not the skunk."

"But I _want_ the skunk!"

Wonka was leaning on the little gate that overlooked the skunks. "It sure is a shame your mother won't get you one of those skunks. Well, anyways, I think we should move o—whoops!" Wonka said as the gate swung open. "I guess, if someone wanted to, they could just walk on down right now and grab one of those skunks, huh?"

Max walked in front of the open gate and looked down the stairs, but then just stood still. "Do you take me for an idiot, Wonka?" Max said, turning his head towards the chocolatier.

"Uh, what?" Wonka replied confusedly.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for your stupid trap? Especially after I witnessed what happened to the other three kids? You weren't even _trying_ to be subtle this time around."

"Well…I…um…" Willy tripped Max with his cane, causing the boy to fall down the stairs to the area where all the skunks were hard at work. The black-and-white critters stopped doing their jobs and all turned towards Max, who was still lying on the ground from his big fall. Suddenly, the skunks leapt off from their stools, walked right up to Max, and started spraying him. "Oh, dear, I should've mentioned that the skunks don't enjoy being interrupted during their work," Wonka said slyly.

"Aaah! Help me!" Max cried out as the skunks continued to spray him.

"My baby!" Veruca yelled as she stood over the stairs and looked down at her troubled son. Willy tripped Veruca with his cane as well, causing her to fall down the stairs and join her son in being sprayed by the skunks.

"Alright, that's enough!" Willy told the skunks. "Return to your work stations!" All the skunks immediately stopped spraying the Roses and hopped back onto their stools and resumed their work. Wonka ululated, causing an Oompa-Loompa to appear right in front of him. "Please take Mrs. Rose and her son and treat them to a nice tomato juice bath. I think they'll need one." The Oompa-Loompa crossed him arms, Willy did the same, and the Oompa-Loompa set his arms by his side again and bowed.

The Oompa-Loompa walked down the stairs, pulled Max and Veruca up from the ground, and led them back up the stairs. As the two skunk victims made their way up the stairs and got closer to the rest of the tour group, everyone pinched their noses shut and held their breaths, not even wanting to breath in the noxious fumes through their mouths. Once the Oompa-Loompa and the two Roses left the room, there was a collective exhale from the tour group.

Suddenly, several Oompa-Loompas started pouring into the room and started singing a song in a doo-wop style,

" _What a sad fate it is to endure:_

 _This young lad, who, once so pure,_

 _Is now tainted with an awful smell._

 _And now, his present stench will tell_

 _The true nature of this 'saintly' Rose,_

 _Who we truly, solemnly suppose_

 _That he's not as pleasant as his name implies,_

 _But rather foul and horrid, we surmise._

 _And why do we suspect that he acts so?_

 _Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, you know._

 _Yes, his mother, too, was an awful brat,_

 _So it's not surprising he turned out like that._

 _And, like her father, she spoils her tot._

 _The things she'll buy for him is quite a lot._

 _And that is why she, as well,_

 _Deserves to be cursed with a horrid smell._

 _Now, back to Max, we will discuss_

 _How he'll make an awful fuss_

 _If he doesn't get exactly what_

 _He asked his mother on the spot._

 _It really is a pitied shame_

 _That parents could be so dumb and lame_

 _To simply do every little thing_

 _For which their child is clamoring._

 _This only makes the child high_

 _On power, and they turn awry._

 _But, now, we think it's time we end_

 _Our time discussing our 'dear friend',_

 _For they've been punished far enough_

 _With smelling of skunk, and that's no bluff._ "

The Oompa-Loompas walked off as the music faded away, all while Wonka was clapping madly. "Beautiful work as usual. Beautiful work. Anyways, shall we move on?" The tour group stared blankly at each other, trying to process what they just witnessed before their eyes, before they eventually followed Mr. Wonka back out into the corridor.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Response Time: To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm glad you enjoyed the irony in Max's elimination. Yes, you will find out later about what happened to the Roses. To **XXCandyLoverXX** , yup, it seems Max is even more enamored with animals than Veruca was. To **MrWonkyWonka** , I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the irony found within. To **Linkwonka88** , I'm glad you still found it funny despite it being gross, but I think you got cut off there. To **Tessa** , no problem. I understand that people have lives outside of FanFiction, so don't feel pressured to review for every single chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm looking forward to your reviews for The Everlasting Gobstopper. But, again, there's no pressure, so take your time. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read this story. You're the ones that keep this story alive. Now, I'm sure you're all happy that you're getting another chapter so soon, and a pretty lengthy one at that, so credit goes to dragonserpent18 for writing this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Leading the tour group down a hall, Willy Wonka stopped at a room with no label. "Ordinarily, this is just a conference room; however, today, it's something quite different," he said. When he opened the doors, he revealed a room that was empty, except for Oompa-Loompas in marching band uniforms. They immediately all started playing as confetti rained from the ceiling. The Oompa-Loompas started marching in a circle around Damon.

" _Hail the conquering hero!_ " they sang as they played a song of victory.

"What's going on?" Damon asked.

"Well, you're the only one who's eligible to win; therefore, you win the grand prize!" Wonka exclaimed.

"I did?"

"You certainly did. And now, the prize is very simple. You get the—"

"Hold it right there, Mr. Wonka!" They all turned around to see Charlie Bucket standing at the door. He was holding music sheets in his hand.

"Why, Charlie! You've come back!"

"Don't 'You've come back' me, Mr. Wonka! First you do it to them, and now, you're doing it to their children? That is appalling!"

Violet asked him, "What are you talking about?"

Charlie looked at Mr. Wonka and asked, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tell us what?" Mike asked.

"The reason why I left the factory. I bet he lied to you about it. I left because I found out the truth—Wonka deliberately sabotaged you all when we were at the factory, and he lied to me about it. Now, he's doing it to your children! I even have proof!" He threw the music sheets on the ground. A few people picked them up and saw the songs that played when they were at the factory thirty years ago. He then showed them four more music sheets—these ones labeled "Claudia Gloop", "Jake Teavee", "Rouge Mattingly", and "Maximillian Rose".

"How could you, Mr. Wonka?" Violet asked. "You told me you were guilty about what happened. Now, you didn't just harm me, you willingly harmed my child?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. The reason I didn't get hit with a trap is because it was rigged in my favor. Except, this time, you rigged it in Damon's favor, didn't you?"

Wonka finally gave in. "Okay, it's true! I did all that years ago! But you've all grown into better people because of it! Augustus, you may be a bigger than usual, but you still want the best for your daughter! Veruca, well, she's not here right now. Still, she may be doing the same thing her father did, but she's not the same person she was before! Mike, your child is not exactly the best person in the world, but you've become a great young man. Even if you did cheat again. Violet, you used to be incredibly unpleasant, but you're nice, and are very great to be around. Maybe I should've learned children are not perfect, but I felt only Charlie deserved to win because he's always been a wonderful person. So, please, Charlie, come back to the factory! If not as a co-heir, then as a worker! You've been such a delightful addition to this family!"

"I-I don't know. I was thinking that maybe I had been too hard on you by leaving for just one mistake you made in the past, and I was thinking about coming back, but, after finding out you made the same mistake once again, I really don't know," Charlie said. "But how would you have a co-heir?"

"Well, Damon reminds me of you, but as a scientist. You both would do splendid here. You're both great people."

Charlie sighed and said, "Yes, about that…You should take another look. Your 'heir' is much more dangerous than you think."

"What are you talking about, Charlie?"

"You think these kids are brats? You have no real idea. This kid is by far the worst out of them."

Damon grew defensive. "How dare you say those nasty things about me! Just who do you think you are?"

Charlie said, "Someone who's been keeping an eye on this factory for thirty years. I know when something's wrong with it. Mr. Wonka, did you know about the security issue that happened?"

Mr. Wonka scratched his head and said, "No, I didn't."

Charlie explained, "Well, ever since I left the factory, I made occasional trips back here just to make sure things were still going well—I couldn't bear myself to leave it completely; however, just about a few days ago, someone broke into the factory. We have no idea what this person took, but we do know he tried to fool the retinal scan. He succeeded, but we have the assailant's eyes on record. We also have reason to believe this person deliberately set off the alarm, so we have no idea how long he was here. The intruder had quite a rare pair of eyes—they were yellow."

The entire tour group gasped as they all looked at Damon to notice that his eyes were yellow as well. All of a sudden, Damon started chuckling, which lead into an uproarious, crazed laughter. "You know, I just knew I was going to get caught eventually. Man, I had you all unaware until Goody Two-Shoes ruined it. Oh, well. Can't be helped, I guess."

"Son," his father asked. "What did you do?"

Damon's eyes shifted to the kids. "I taught those vile nitwits a lesson, Dad! When Rouge was almost scalded, I saved her to look good. But I busted the temperature controls in the first place. Crossing wires is way too easy. Jake would've been frozen by the pills, but I didn't know that, so I weakened the main pipeline so it would break on him anyways. I got inside the machine that Claudia fell into and broke open the inner wall. All she had to do was lean against it for it to fall apart. Poor, little, rotten Max was way too easy. Feigning that I lost my contacts, no one even noticed me unscrew the ledge to the toothpaste dispenser. Right away, it shook and made the ledge fall over."

"Why would you do that to us, Damon?" Claudia asked. "To think, I even had a crush on you!"

"Sorry, Claudia. But you were rude to me as much as everyone else. I am so sick of being bullied. In my hometown, I am feared by the other children. I use my inventions to hurt them, but only when they deserve it. They're too scared to tell anyone, and my dad, who doesn't have time to spend with me, never knew what I was doing." Damon flashed a demented smile. "When I broke in here, I only scouted around for things I could use to hurt the others if they treated me poorly. Although, I did get something interesting."

He held out a flash drive. "This little baby carries all of Wonka's inventions that aren't constructed yet. I completely wiped the hard drive right after, so he has no other records left. I could always sell this thing, but instead…I'd rather crush Wonka's dreams."

He dropped the flash drive on the floor and smashed it with his foot. Mr. Wonka immediately screamed, "NOOO! Those were my precious blueprints! I had great ideas, and now they're gone!"

Rouge became angry and said, "You traitor!" She tried to kick him using her martial arts, but he grabbed her leg and squeezed it tightly with his grip. She screamed in pain as a result.

"You know Rouge, in order to betray you, I have to actually be your friend." Damon lifted her leg and made her fall on her back. Jake immediately remembered that extremely hard grip he felt in the Invention Corridor. Before he could say a word, Damon interrupted him. "I see you remember me using the same grip on you, Jake. Turns out, I'm pretty strong despite me being just a 'loser who just fiddles with dumb machinery all day', huh?"

Rouge got back up and tried to fight him off. He blocked her attacks, and knocked her on her back with a leg sweep. "You are so pathetic! You're no winner! You don't deserve to be called one! You think because you know martial arts, you can beat me? I know it just as well as you do. By the way, I did trip you on the bus."

He ran down the hall, and everyone chased him. Damon got to the Great Glass Elevator and opened it. He got inside and laughed when they smacked into the doors.

"The reason I succeeded in outfoxing you is because of one thing: I'm always prepared. I counted on getting caught. I think I'll be leaving now." Damon pressed the "UP AND OUT" button as well as the thruster button, allowing him to escape safely. Just before going, he winked at Claudia. The elevator flew out, and he was never seen again. He essentially got away with pulling off one of the most daring blindsides in history.

"I can't believe what just happened," Mike said. Everyone agreed before looking at Mr. Wonka. His mouth was wide open.

Charlie told him, "Mr. Wonka, after what we just witnessed, I will gladly be your heir again, but they deserve another chance to be a co-heir."

Immediately after, Max and Veruca came back to the tour group, dripping in tomato juice.

"Oh, hello," Wonka said. "Glad you could join us again."

After noticing that Charlie was standing amongst the group and the Great Glass Elevator had just launched away, Veruca asked, "Did we miss something?"

"Did you ever!" Charlie replied.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the last actual chapter of A Second Chance! I can't believe it's already almost over, but, at the same time, I'm definitely ready to move onto new things! Anyways, let's get to Response Time! To **purplepancakes54** , I haven't seen you in a while, but it's great to hear from you again! I'm glad you've been enjoying the story. To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm glad the twist was still a surprise without completely coming out of nowhere. That's how I wanted it to be. And you'll have to wait to see what'll happen about the elevator. To **Linkwonka88** , will they get the elevator back and stop Damon? You'll find out in this chapter. Speaking of which, this chapter was written by myself. Enjoy!

* * *

After Mr. Wonka explained to the Roses everything that had just happened concerning Damon, Harry Woods tried to apologize, "Mr. Wonka, I am so sorry about my son's behavior. I had no idea he had these issues; he kept them all to himself. If I had known, I swear, I would've done something about it earlier."

"It's okay, Mr. Woods," Wonka said solemnly. "What's done is done." He faced a nearby Oompa-Loompa, "Would you escort Mr. Woods out the factory, please?" The small man grabbed Mr. Woods by his pant leg and dragged him away.

"Wait, what about my son?" Harry asked.

"I don't know; you figure it out. He's not my problem anymore," Wonka said as Mr. Woods was pulled out of the room. "Well, I'm glad that's over with."

"Are you seriously going to let Damon go?" Claudia asked.

"Why not? He'll get what's coming to him in the long run."

"What about your Great Glass Elevator?" Jake asked.

"I have others. And the one he has won't work anymore once it runs out of fuel. It's fine."

"And your invention blueprints that he destroyed?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah. Those. Sadly, we're not getting those back, but there's nothing else we can do about it."

"Well, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said, "I do believe I have a question as well."

"And that is?"

"Who is going to be your co-heir?"

"Hmm…that's a good question. I will refute all of your eliminations now and will decide solely based on your individual characters. You," he pointed at Claudia Gloop, "will _not_ be my heir. Why would I make someone who hates candy an heir to a _candy_ factory?"

"Fair enough," she replied. Her father shed a tear.

"You," he pointed at Jake Teavee, "um…no. Just no." Jake and his father scowled at the chocolatier. "That means it's down to you two." He looked towards Rouge Mattingly and Max Rose. "You both have your downsides: you," he pointed at Rouge, "are a vicious overachiever who will strike down anyone to make yourself feel like a winner, and you," he pointed at Max, "are just plain spoiled to the worst degree; however, I hope that both of you have learned from your elimination experiences and have become better people."

"Yes, we have," they both said in unison, an intense look in their eyes.

"Great, because you both have benefits as well. Rouge, you tried to defend everybody using your martial arts skills from Damon after he betrayed you, showing how important loyalty and compassion is to you. I hope. Max, you were probably the most respectful child to everybody else throughout the entire tour. Even though that's not really saying much. Not to mention, your mother has been running her own business for her entire adult life, so she'd certainly be a help in the financial department. This is a tough decision. Mostly because both of you are brats."

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"I'm just being honest. But, ultimately, I'm choosing my co-heir to be…I don't know, Maximillian Rose, I guess." The whole group started applauding Max for winning.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Max said.

"Good job, Max. You earned it," Rouge congratulated.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me coming from you," Max said.

"Alright, well, that concludes our tour," Wonka said. As everyone was guided out of the room by the Oompa-Loompas, Wonka continued, "Now, remember, you will all receive a lifetime supply of chocolate delivered to each of your homes. Oh, and one more thing to the rest of you who did not win." Everyone's head turned around. "You are all still welcome to come back to the factory any time you like. That's one rule that changed since the last tour. Sound good?"

"Sounds vonderful!" Augustus cheered.

"Great!" Wonka replied.

Once everyone else left, Veruca asked Wonka, "Okay, so are we living with you now, or only working with you, or what? I'm not even quite sure what's going on here; my son's going to be your heir?"

"Co-heir," Wonka said. "Along with Charlie." He looked at Charlie. "You _are_ bringing yourself and your family back here, correct?"

"Yes," Charlie quietly answered. "I realized that we all make mistakes in our lives from time to time. Mistakes that we spend the rest of our lives wishing we had never done. And, sometimes, all we need is a second chance."

"Beautifully said," Wonka said as his eyes started welling up. "Oh, and by the way, yes, your whole family will be living in the factory now," Willy redirected his focus back to the Roses. "And Charlie's family. And the hundreds of Oompa-Loompa families. What's one more family, right?"

"Oh, that's great news, isn't it, Max?" Veruca asked her son.

"Wonderful news! Now I can get all the candy, and animals, and train rides, and spa treatments I want!"

"Yes, but you're going to have to learn how to run a company first and foremost," Wonka said.

"Aw, that doesn't sound fun."

With a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes, Willy responded, "Just you wait and see. It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, this is the last actual chapter of the story, but the epilogue will be posted in a couple days. Stay tuned for that!


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Response Time: To **Linkwonka88** , well, I hope you liked last chapter even though you thought it was weird. And I hope you like the Epilogue as well! To **XXCandyLoverXX** , I'm glad you liked the story the whole way through. Yeah, it does make sense that Max would be the co-heir since he's the brat that lasted the longest (besides Damon). And what now? Well, you'll see. To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and you'll find out what happened with Damon in the epilogue. The epilogue was written by dragonserpent18. And now, enjoy the last of A Second Chance.

* * *

In the end, everything started to turn out better. So, what became of the others, you ask? Well, here's a look…

Claudia Gloop turned over a new leaf and became more open to trying foods. She still didn't like candy, but she still visited the factory often. She also worked in the Gloop Butchery, which took off in fame and fortune. Despite all of this happiness, however, she was still bothered about Damon. She was torn between still having feelings for him and being angry about his betrayal. It was the wink he gave her before leaving that made her wonder whether or not he reciprocated those feelings. She did become good friends with Rogue, though, as well as Max.

Jake Teavee started to realize that he had become a bully and started to become nicer as a result. He apologized to Mr. Wonka the first time they visited. Mike got a job as a software engineer and helped Mr. Wonka's factory upgrade to become more secure. He even helped Charlie in fixing the things Damon destroyed. Jake started doing better in school and became the smartest in his class, just like his father.

Rouge Mattingly had to spend a few weeks in a cast because Damon had broken her ankle. During that time, she decided to give up her spitting habit and retire from competing. When she would visit the factory, she taught Max how to defend himself when he needed to. Violet apologized to Charlie for her rudeness and became good friends with him and Mike.

Damon Woods indeed ran out of fuel and didn't get very far. He was on the very cold side of town. He started to question whether it was all worth it. He began to think about all of the evil things he did in life, as well as how he deserved what he got in the end. Before long, he started to think about Claudia and how nice she became to him. He started to realize he had feelings for her as well. It was then he decided he would become the man that she deserved, and he wouldn't leave the cold until he did exactly that.

Maximillian Rose became more responsible as time went on. Charlie became his mentor and taught him what he needed to learn. He started to lose interest in wanting things and started to become more selfless. He knew what he had to do to deserve to be a co-heir, and he learned how to do it. He truly got the second chance he deserved.

All was well once again because everyone received a better prize than the special one promised by Mr. Willy Wonka: a chance to have a better life.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's _A Second Chance_! I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you to dragonserpent18, who went along with this crazy idea I had and has been such a great writer to work with. I can't thank him enough on how cooperative he's been. Truth be told, I was a bit unsatisfied with this story at one point, but now that I see the entire story laid out before me, seeing it as a whole has really made me proud of how it turned out. Thank you to all who supported this story as well—whether you favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read up to this point. It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my writing. And speaking of my writing, I will be publishing my next story very soon, and it's an idea that I've had even before _The Everlasting Gobstopper_. I can't wait to share it with all of you! I'll see you all then!


End file.
